Extreme Dark Gamer and Dark Rage Nebula released
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Gamer and Nebula are captured by their enemies, and are about to pick on them when it causes these two hedgehogs to release their dark forms. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**ED Gamer and DR Nebula Released part1**

Inside the unknown dark room, two hedgehogs sleeping on the lab cold table, their wrists and ankles were bounded on the table.

Right now, the hedgehogs were waking up from their sleep, as their eyes were recovering quickly.

They tried to move their arms and legs, but no use. They felt their wrists and ankles bounded.

"Huh? Where am I?" the light blue male hedgehog said, looking around the room, but can't see anything in the dark.

"Gamer? Is that you? I can't see" the blue-violet female hedgehog said.

"Yeah, it's me. I can't move, I'm bounded" Gamer said.

"I can't move either. I'll try using my super strength to break free" Nebula using her strength power, trying to break the bounds from her wrists and ankles. She keeps trying and trying but gives up.

"Ugghhh! I can't break free. Only my Dark Rage can, but I don't want to lose control of myself" Nebula said with concern.

"I'm guessing we're in Eggman's base" Nebula said.

Just then, a bright light flashed on them, causing their eyes to squint from the bright light.

"You're half-right, baby doll. But you two are not in Eggman's base" a voice said.

"Wait a minute. I know that voice. Scourge!" Nebula's eyes glowed in purple.

"You are correct, baby" Scourge walking out of the shadows.

"You're too sexy when you're angry, babe" Scourge winks seductively at her.

"Get. Away. From. Me." Nebula gritting her fangs angrily.

"Hi Lamer and Creepy" it was Gregory.

"Gregory" Gamer growls angrily.

"You two working together?" Nebula growling.

"Maybe. But we still have a couple with us" Gregory said.

"Hi Gamey-cutie!" Quizla squealing. Walking towards to Gamer.  
"Hello Lamer that took my girl" Foresco said.

"Your girl? She was never your girl, you heartbreaker!" Gamer yelling.

"Wait a minute. I know what you guys are trying to do. You're just trying to make us very angry. You know what happens when we are angry" Nebula said with her eyes still glowing.

"Damn it! This bitch is smarter than me!" Quizla shouting angrily.

Nebula was now shuddering, she was about to go into her Dark Rage mode.

"Nebula! Don't get angry! Just stay calm!" Gamer trying to snap her out.

"I…..can't! My adrenaline is filling up! Don't get mad! Don't get mad!" Nebula trying to stay calm, but the adrenaline in her system is filling up.

"That's it. Feel the rage within you, creepy chick" Gregory said evilly.

"Stop it! Get the hell out of here! You're going to get hurt!" Gamer warned them, but didn't listen.

"What's the matter Lamer? Are you scared?" Scourge smirked.  
"STOP IT SCOURGE! AAAAAHHHH!" Nebula was turning into her Dark Rage form.

"NEBULA! AAAAAHHH!" Gamer screams, his Extreme Dark is taking over him.

ED Gamer and DR Nebula break the bounds from their wrists and ankles freely. They were now VERY VERY angry.

**_"You guys should know better than to get us PISSED OFF!"_** DR Nebula said darkly. Her dark purple aura surrounding her body.

Their enemies were now trembling in fear, they should have listened to them but they didn't.

"Now now, we we're just joking" Gregory stammers with fear.

ED Gamer and DR Nebula chuckles darkly and evilly.

_**"We warned you. Prepare for a world of pain! GGRRRAAAHHH!"** _DR Nebula throws her dark purple energy blasts at them. Slamming them against the wall.

_**"Hehehe…..hurts doesn't it, Scourge?"** _DR Nebula chuckles evilly.

"…You Creepy bitch! OW!" Scourge gets punched in the face by Dark Rage Nebula.

_**"You should watch your big loud mouth, Scourge. You know what happens next"**_ ED Gamer snickering darkly.

"NEBULA! GAMER!" it was the Sonic gang.

"Guys! Don't hurt them!" Selene begged.

"Nebula! Gamer! You guys have to calm down! You know what happened last time!" Tails said.

_**"Oh, really?"**_ ED Gamer smirking evilly.

_**"Well then, if you want your two friends back. Here you go!"** _DR Nebula and ED Gamer's dark aura covering their entire body, making a twister.

The dark twister threw the real Gamer and Nebula against the wall, roughly. Knocking them out cold.

As the dark twister disappears, two hedgehogs standing were Extreme Dark Gamer and Dark Rage Nebula. They were free from the good Gamer and Nebula.

_**"HAHAHAHA! We're free at last!"** _ED Gamer and DR Nebula laughing evilly.

_**"See ya, LOSERS!"** _the evil dark hedgehogs burst through the wall, leaving the gang by themselves.

* * *

**Gamer, Jasmine, Gregory, Foresco Quizla belongs to _Gamer the Hedgehog_.**

**Selene belongs to _Selene the Hedgehog_.**

**Nebula belongs to me. **

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ED Gamer and DR Nebula Released part2**

The gang took Gamer and Nebula back to Tails' workshop. Wondering how long they'll wake up.

Two hours later, they finally wake up. Feeling a little dazed up.

"….uhhhh…..what happened?" Nebula groaning.

"You guys are awake!" Amy said with joy.

"You guys feeling okay?" Tails asked.

"I'm not sure. UGH!" Nebula winced.

"You okay, Nebs?" Shadow asked her. She shook her head 'no'

"No" Nebula groaning in pain.

"Man, my shoulders" Gamer groans.

"My back is so tense…..ugh…." Nebula cringes.

"Guys? I just hope we didn't hurt you badly. We couldn't control our rage. Thanks to the doofuses who made us pissed off. Scourge, Gregory, Foresco, and Quizla" Gamer said.

"We tried to warn them but they didn't listen" Nebula said.

"Actually, you didn't hurt us at all" Sonic replied.

"We didn't?" Gamer asked in confusion.

"Then what DID we do?" Nebula added

The rest of the gang exchanged glances.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this..." Tails started.

"But, you're actually existing separately from your rage forms." Shadow finished.

"WHAT?" Nebula and Gamer both shouted at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

**ED Gamer and DR Nebula Released part3**

"This is NOT good! We have to get our rage back together!" Nebula said with worry.

"She's right! We got to do something!" Gamer said.

"AHH!" Nebula and Gamer groaned loudly, due their tense muscles.

"Damn! My back is killing me!" Nebula cringes in pain.  
"Mine too" Gamer groans in pain.

"Do you want a massage, Gamer?" Jasmine asked him.  
"Yeah, please" Gamer said. He really wanted a massage.

"I'll massage your back, Nebs" Shadow said.

"Okay" Nebula nodded.

The others decide to let them be alone.

"I'll see if I can track down the Dark Rages of Gamer and Nebula" Tails said.  
"Okay" the gang said.

As they left the room, Gamer and Nebula were getting their backs massaged. As it made both of them purr.

"Man, why do I purr?" Gamer said between his purrs.

Jasmine giggles, "That's normal, Gamer"

"It is?" Gamer blushed.  
"Of course" Jasmine smiles.

"…_ppppuuuurrrrrr_….." Nebula purring like a cat. She purred as cutely as this was making Shadow smile.

"I love hearing you purr." Shadow said.

"Thanks." Nebula replied between purrs.

* * *

**Meanwhile, with ED Gamer and DR Nebula**

**_"We should strike now! While they're still recovering."_ **ED Gamer said while pacing.

_**"No, we shouldn't! That would be stupid. We should wait until they're asleep. We can kill them all easily."** _DR Nebula replied.

_**"That's no fun! We should at least give them a chance to save their pitiful lives!"** _ED Gamer yelled angrily.

_**"Is that your host rubbing off on you?"**_ DR Nebula asked sarcastically. **_"Because, if it is, you're getting weak!"_**

_**"You dare call ME weak?"**_ ED Gamer glared at her. **_"I've been able to take Gamer over more times than you've been able to do to Nebula! And, I've done more damage than you!"_**

**_"This arguing will get us nowhere."_ **DR Nebula replied


	4. Chapter 4

**ED Gamer and DR Nebula Released Part 4**

**_"For once, I agree with you."_** ED Gamer said.

_**"Good."** _DR Nebula smirked. **_"Our goody-two shoes hosts are probably training to fight us right now."_**

_**"It doesn't matter how much they train,"**_ ED Gamer said. _"**We're still more powerful."**_

**_"You are correct."_** DR Nebula replied.

* * *

**With Gamer and Nebula**

Gamer and Nebula were now feeling well enough to train.

"Our dark forms are much more powerful than us." Gamer said as they started.

Moments after training with each other, they were ready to face their evil dark forms. But yet, they don't know where they are.

But then, Gamer and Nebula were hearing voices in their minds.

_'You're wondering where we are? Am I correct, Nebula?'_ it was her evil dark rage.

_'You are correct, Dark Rage. And how are you able to contact my brain like a phone call?'_ Nebula said in her mind.

_'Well, duh. I'm you, I came from you'_ DR Nebula said.

_'Are you ready to get your butt kicked, Gamer'_ ED Gamer chuckled evilly through Gamer's thoughts.

_'Quit being a coward and get your darky butt over here!'_ Gamer getting annoyed with his evil rage in his thoughts.

_'Very well, then. Once I defeat you, I'm sure that I'll have your precious Jasmine with me'_ ED Gamer chuckled sinisterly.

_'Don't you dare try to hurt my girlfriend or I'll kill you!'_ Gamer hissed angrily in his thoughts.

_'I won't let you go near Shadow!'_ Nebula's eyes glowed in purple.

_'Hehehe…..we'll see about that'_ DR Nebula said evilly.

After using telepathy; Extreme Dark Gamer and Dark Rage Nebula appeared out of nowhere, smirking evilly.

"About time you showed up" Nebula said sarcastically.

_**"Someone's a little cranky"** _ED Gamer said evilly.

"Do you want me to rip your tongue out of your damn mouth?" Nebula threatens ED Gamer. With her eyes glowing purple.

**_"Ooooh. I'm so scared"_** ED Gamer said sarcastically.

"You should be. Once we kick your asses, you're going back where you belong inside us" Gamer hissed.

_**"We'll see about that. Now let's get started. Shall we?"**_ ED Gamer said darkly. He and Dark Rage Nebula got in a fighting stance.

"I've dealt with this before." Gamer said as he got in a fighting stance.

_**"Yes. Remember, I came from you. But I'm stronger."** _ED Gamer said.

"We'll see about that." Gamer snarled. He quickly launched several energy bombs at ED Gamer, but only a few hit. ED Gamer staggered back.

**_"Very good. This should prove amusing."_** ED Gamer grinned evilly. He teleported behind Gamer and slashed at Gamer's back. Gamer jumped backwards just in time.

**_"Ready to die?"_** DR Nebula asked evilly.

"I won't die." Nebula snarled. She flew at Dark Rage Nebula and punched. DR Nebula just stepped back and dodged it.


	5. Chapter 5

**ED Gamer and DR Nebula Released part5**

"Whoa!" Nebula lost her balance, but did a forward handspring.

**_"Come on, Nebby. You can do better than that"_** DR Nebula smirked evilly.

"As you wish! ARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Nebula pounds her fists on the ground like a gorilla, causing the ground to shake. This made DR Nebula lose her balance, but managed to fly up.

**_"HAHAHAHA!"_ **DR Nebula laughed evilly.

"GRRRR!" Nebula's eyes glowed brightly in purple, due to her anger. She flew right up to DR Nebula.

Gamer was doing back handsprings, avoiding from ED Gamer's energy bombs.

**_"Hold still!"_** ED Gamer continues throwing energy bombs at Gamer, but missed every shot.

"Hmph!" Gamer used super-speed and runs around in circles, creating a twister around ED Gamer. When he was done, ED Gamer was still standing. But he was staggering.

**_"Is that the best you can do?"_** ED Gamer taunted.

"You want more? Okay." He used his telekinesis to lift ED Gamer into the air, the slam him back into the ground. Gamer repeated it several times.

**_"That's IT!"_** ED Gamer shouted angrily. He used his own telekinesis to lift Gamer off of his feet.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Gamer was being lifted up in the air by ED Gamer's telekinesis.

With Nebula, she was getting choked by DR Nebula. Gagging and wheezing.

**_"Hehehehe!"_ **DR Nebula clutching Nebula's neck tightly.

**"*gag**gag*"** Nebula gagging.

ED Gamer using his telekinesis on Gamer, and with DR Nebula clutching Nebula's neck.

**_"I told you that we're stronger. Prepare to die, losers!"_ **ED Gamer chuckled evilly.

"Huh?" they all noticed 7 chaos emeralds appeared out of nowhere, circling around Nebula and Gamer. DR Nebula and ED Gamer let go of them and took a step back at what's happening to the good ones.

Gamer and Nebula were now Super hedgehogs.

**_"NOOO!"_ **ED Gamer and DR Nebula were completely shocked that to see that Gamer and Nebula are Super hedgehogs.

"Oh yeah!" Super Gamer and Super Nebula smirked with bravery.

"Let's do this" Super Gamer said.

"Yeah" Super Nebula said.

"Hasta la bye bye, evil darkies!" Super Gamer said.

He and Super Nebula shot a super yellow beam at their evil dark rages.

**_"AAAAHHHH! NOOOOO!"_** ED Gamer and DR Nebula were fading into black smoke.

Super Gamer and Super Nebula return to normal, and noticed that their dark rages were turned into a ghost-like black smoke.

Nebula's dark smoke gets sucked into Nebula.

"Ugh!" Nebula grunted and groans from feeling the dark smoke going inside her body.

Gamer's dark smoke did the same to Gamer. Returning back inside Gamer.

After having their dark rages back to where they belong, Gamer holds Nebula's hand and teleports back to Tails' workshop to tell their friends that they won.

**At Tails' Workshop**

The others were getting worried.

"I hope they're all right." Amy said worriedly.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light blue and Gamer and Nebula were standing there.

"We won." Gamer said with a smile, in response to everyone's questioning gazes.

"Wait a second...If you guys won..." Shadow said as realization struck.

"Yes. Unfortunately, that means we'll go into our dark forms again." Nebula replied.

"Well, at least it's over." Tails said in relief.

The End.


End file.
